Dreams Only Last For a Night
by Nightmarishx
Summary: What happens when Katara grows bored of Aang and his antics? Can a certain Fire Lord...fix things? Zutara, M for lemons! Previously a one-shot...but by popular demand, being continued!
1. Dreams

**A/N: Just a smutty little story about Katara missing a certain someone. Rated M for lemony deliciousness!**

* * *

"Katara!"  
Oh that childlike excitement. Once very captivating, motivating and sweet, now just seemed to grind on my nerves. I loved Aang, I did. It just wasn't the same anymore. Or really…everything was the same. It was similar to being married to a perpetual 11-year-old. And it had been like this for…five years now. I was getting antsy.

And Aang was ready to have children. He was my husband, and that was my job…to give him children. I just…didn't want to.

I turned to Aang with a smile plastered on. "What?" And he launched into a tale of something Momo had just done to catch a moth. A moth? I glanced outside, seeing the sun sinking into the horizon. How had I not noticed it was getting dark? I yawned. "Well, Aang, I'm going to head to bed. I know, it's early but I… I'm not feeling to well, alright?" Another faked smile, a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

I really didn't understand my aversion to him lately. I just…didn't feel it. Because of, you know, saving the world, our relationship was almost rushed. Like we were expected to fall in love. So, we did. But we were young… and I guess I grew out of it.

I sat, thinking, as sleep came and claimed me for another night.

"Katara.." Where was I? A forest, it seemed.

"Wh…Zuko?" I turned towards the Fire Nation ruler, standing against the trees. It had been years since I'd seen him last. His hair was long, and a dark brown, pulled up customarily. It contrasted greatly against his molten gold eyes, and severe red scar. His robes were shimmery and red, the color of the sunset, the color of blood, shifting and changing as he moved with a grace he did not previously have.

"Hi, Katara. Long time." Always so awkward, even being a ruler now. A small smile quirked at his lips.

"Yeah, it has been. Three years." I said. I looked down at myself, wearing Fire Nation clothing. A gold-trimmed red lightweight skirt, hugging my hips and falling loosely down to my ankles, a slit on the right that came all the way up, nearly severing the garment, and a matching bandeau. Fire Nation clothing always contrasted with my skin, my hair, my eyes. It made me feel…unique.

There was an awkward pause, in which I took a deep breath and bolted towards Zuko, knocking his breath out as I engulfed him in a fierce hug. He had gotten taller and leaner, I could feel the toned muscles underneath his robes. He stiffened, and hugged me back, albeit awkwardly.

"How have things been?"

And the conversation began. Zuko had yet to marry; I was still married. Neither of us had children. Zuko often saw Toph; I often saw absolutely no one. We compared lives and spoke for what felt like years. It was relieving, it was fun.

"Let's go on a walk?" I suggested. Zuko shrugged, and we began walking through the forest. It was comfortable, and before long, we came to a lake, the water clear and glassy. The sun was getting low in the sky, the sunset painting the world in orange and pink.

"Would you like a challenge?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows with a determined grin. Zuko lifted his good eyebrow, and nodded.

We were a bending match. Fire and Water, swirling around. Sizzling, slurping and striking, soaking one and singing the other. I twirled slowly and gracefully, bringing a spiral of water to surround myself as Zuko shot a series of small fireballs. I struck, thrusting one arm out, and the spiral of water shot towards Zuko, covering him in water and effectively ruining his bending for the moment. He growled, clenching his fists and steam rose from them- he was drying himself. He stepped close to me, and I tried to run. A wall of flame stopped me short, and Zuko grabbed my chin, his eyes hard. I squeaked. His hands were warm.

"Little Waterbender, you've eluded me for too long." Zuko hissed, his tone changing. I blinked in confusion, but didn't speak. "This attitude, this fierceness, I can't find it anywhere. You've been gone. But now that I have you…" He sucked in a breath and suddenly, his lips were against mine. I gasped, and melted into his grasp.

I wrapped my arms around him, nails digging into his back through his robes. He kissed me, and I kissed him back, our mouths molded together fiercely. His tongue danced over my lower lip and I whimpered, digging my nails into his back again. He arched towards me, our bodies so close. I could feel that hard muscle. I wanted more.

Before I knew it, we were on the ground, his robes being removed, to reveal firm muscles. My skirt was gone, bandeau being snatched at. As soon as his skin was exposed, I was exploring every inch of the pale, lightly scarred skin. Following feathery touches with soft kisses, light nips, before he stopped me and flipped me onto the ground. I glared and went to get up, and felt heat around my wrists.

"You pinned my WRISTS using FIRE?" I hissed. Zuko smirked.

"I did, and you'll remain here until I see fit."

"WHY?"

"We're going to find out exactly how much you want me." Was the last thing he said before his lips brushed over mine, just barely, leaving me straining for him. He kissed my cheek, and then down my neck, lingering at the junction on my neck and shoulder, right above the collarbone. He bit down and I gasped, shifting, a breathy moan leaving my throat. He moved, tracing his tongue across my collarbone, and following every few inches with a nip or a bite, until he reached my breasts.

He licked across my nipples, and I arched upwards, heat pooling between my legs. I rubbed my thighs together, desperate for friction, and he stopped. "Oh, no. You do that, I will stop." I groaned and tried to remain still as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue over it, while he pinched the other between two fingers, softly. I was whimpering in the back of my throat, I could feel the wetness on my thighs.

"Please!" I burst out desperately, the word coming out a breathy whine.

"Please what?" He asked, his breath ghosting over my breath. My eyes rolled back.

"Touch me. Please Zuko for the love of the Gods touch me!" I demanded, and excruciatingly slowly he pulled away from me, moving down my body, not touching, no sensation but his warm breath against my skin until he wrapped his fingers around my hips, digging the nails in. I jerked my hips forward and in that moment he licked the junction between my legs, causing me to cry out.

"You like that, Katara?" He hissed.

"Yes, oh Gods yes don't stop…" I breathed, shifting my hips. His tongue found my clit, teasing it, side to side, sucking it. My eyes were rolled back, I was struggling against my restraints as the pleasure built up, his name falling from my lips. I was begging him to let me come, to have my release, but every time I got close enough, he stopped.

"Please Zuko… Gods, please, please…" I begged weakly, chest heaving. I couldn't take this.

"Please what?" He asked again. I glared.

"You know exactly what."

"Say it."

"Make me orgasm." I ground the ever-so-awkward words out, and he smirked, bringing his face back down, licking between the lips, tongue plunging into me. He brought one finger up to play with my clit, and the other hand snaked up my belly, fingers ghosting over my nipple. I could feel the muscles in my body tightening, and I moaned, loud.

"Come for me, Katara." He murmured against me. And I did. My entire body seemed to explode and unravel, the moan that left my throat was closer to a scream. The flame cuffs disappeared and I sat, dazed for a few moments before I growled and pounced, shoving Zuko to the ground.

"Fuck me, now." I demanded, my body already hungry for more. I positioned myself over him,lowering my body onto his. His cock was…incredible, it filled me, stretched me out. His body stiffened and he bucked his hips, finding a rhythm as I rode him. It didn't take long until he cried out, his movements becoming erratic, and he spilled his seed in me.

"Next time…you know exactly where your mouth goes." He teased.

"I'd love for a next time." I said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss him sweetly…

"Katara?"  
I jerked out of my dream, sweating.

"Aang?"

"I heard you say Zuko's name in your sleep…are you okay?"


	2. Taking action

**Author's note: I was asked by three people to continue this, and have developed a plot subsequently. Therefore, STORY TIME! This will be a decently long story, so be prepared and spread the word.**  
**Read and Review! There's lot of drama and angst on it's way, and a very defined plot. Don't you guys worry. New chapter coming soon!**  
**Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate them and love you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar. Only the plot and words are mine, not the characters.**

* * *

"What?" I repeated, dumbfounded.

"You said Zuko's name…a couple of times in your sleep. I asked if you were okay." Aang replied, a small, comforting smile on his face. Oh… naivety. He thought I was having a nightmare. I looked at Aang, wide-eyed. The grey-eyed boy with the arrow tattoos I had once thought I was in love with, now I could barely handle touching him.

And it wasn't that I hated him, or didn't like him. I do love Aang- just not romantically. He's my best friend. A sweet man, kind and forgiving. Not… like Zuko. Aang was a quiet lover, and didn't know a thing about how women worked. Not that I knew if Zuko did either but Zuko held power. Had always held power. And I guess I had had a thing for Zuko for a while… I just didn't want to look at it like that. I was too busy trying to love Aang.

I sighed, and shook my head, my body forming goosebumps due to the sweat on my skin. "I'm fine, Aang."

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked, ever-so-curious and always worried.

"It wasn't a nightmare." I admitted. I felt like I couldn't keep this charade up much longer.

"What….? What was it, Katara?" Aang asked, now thoroughly baffled. His bald head was tilted to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"It was nothing, Aang. I'm going to go get some air." I stood up, stretching. I felt bad for being so snarky with Aang but right now I didn't feel like dealing with him.

I walked outside, greeted by a rapidly chattering Momo climbing all over me and pulling at my messy hair. I swatted him away, scowling as he jumped off my shoulders and used his wings to glide a short distance, shaking a tiny Lemur-fist at me before running inside. Always with the attitude from Momo…

I sat on the ground, dangling my legs over the Cliffside. Of course we didn't have neighbors. The Air Temple didn't have neighbors. Occasional visitors, sure. But I had not even left the place in months. Maybe over a year… I sighed, dropping my head into my hands.

And that's when it hit me.

I needed to leave. I stood up, excitement coursing through my body like life-giving blood, and waltzed inside.

"You seem much happier, Katara." Aang said when I nearly bumped into him.

"We need to talk." I said. Maybe, if I could leave, explore, visit friends, I would miss Aang, and want to come back, and be with him. Aang quirked an eyebrow and nodded for me to continue. I sighed. "I'm leaving. I mean, not for good. But I need to get out for a while, on my own. Explore. Visit friends and maybe make new friends. I know it'll hurt you a bit but I won't be gone too long. A couple of months or so. And I'm going alone." I stressed the word and looked pointedly at Aang.

"Oh." He had never heard me be like this. And I wasn't particularly giving him room for disagreements. "Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Today." I said, and bolted off to go bathe and change. It was summertime, meaning hot. I packed a small bag with a change of clothes and bindings, my water skin and some other necessities including some non-perishable foods. I packed lightly, though. And then I bathed, scrubbing my skin. I knew it wouldn't be long before I missed bathing regularly. I got out and left my hair down, to towel dry, before putting my hair "loopies" back into place and pulling on a figure-fitting, pale blue dress. It rose just above my knees with a small slit in one side that came to my thigh. A sash tied the middle, and it was the color of the sky at midnight. The neckline rode a bit low, but not scandalously low. I put on comfortable shoes, and went to find Aang. To say my goodbyes.

I gave him a quick peck on the kiss and a thank-you, and set out on my adventure.

First stop? Fire Nation.

And the trip was long. The trip itself took well over a month, considering a good bit of it was by feet, or by Ostrich Horse. Closer to the fire Nation, I took a carriage drawn by a Dragon Moose. But finally, quite exhausted, I arrived in the Fire Nation, near Caldera city. I wasn't quite used to traveling anymore, and it took a lot more out of me than I remember. Not to say I wasn't in shape- I did bending exercises every day for hours a day, no matter what.

I was just tired.

But I still wobbled myself through crowds for a while, muttering apologies when people rammed into me to save the dirty looks I was getting. I stopped at an inn, paid for a night with what little money I had left over, and bathed. And slept. And washed my clothing.

And the following morning? I walked up to the Palace.

Met by guards with weapons raised, I was questioned. "Who are you?"

"I am Katara. A friend of the Avatar and a friend of Zu- Fire Lord Zuko. I've come to see my old friend." At first, they didn't buy it. But Zuko himself walked out to see the commotion… and stopped dead.

"Katara." He said, his voice low.

"Zuko." I responded with a nod and a mock-curtsy.

"You're here."

"Sorry it's unannounced. I had to get away for a bit."

Confusion crossed Zuko's face. He still looked so close to the same as he did years ago, although, as in my dream, his hair was longer. Pulled into a strange sort-of bun. His scar was blatant, but I couldn't help but love the way it looked. His eyes, molten gold, were piercing but still held friendliness- at least towards me. And he was draped in luxurious silken robes of lava red. He looked incredible.

"Come in, Katara. We have a lot of speaking to do."


	3. Defense

**Author's Note: The feel of this story has been rushed so far, but I've intended it as such. Starting Chapter 4, shit gets real guys! Keep reading and reviewing, I love you dearly for it.**

* * *

I followed Zuko like an obedient puppy. I wasn't sure how to act or what to say. I had gotten myself decently dressed up for this, swathed in fire Nation clothes the color of dying embers, but made much like a Water Tribe summer dress. Was I trying to signal Zuko? No…. well, maybe. But not really.

He led me through some winding hallways, all the way to a large, airy room that our footsteps echoed in. His throne room. He didn't take a seat though, but spun around abruptly, causing me to walk straight into him. My breath left my chest in a whoosh and I collided with him. And all I noticed was the hard muscles of his body and-

Katara, stop it. I ordered myself mentally. I backed away from Zuko a few steps and looked up to him.

"Why are you here, Katara?" His voice was still light and raspy, but held a much more authoritative tone to it.

"I had to get away." I answered, meeting his golden eyes with my blue.

Zuko looked confused. "Away from what?"

"Aang." I answered; decided honesty would be my best bet. Zuko now looked thoroughly baffled, and scratched his head, pulling some of his long hair from the bun it was held in. I took a deep breath. "Let's just say I've been feeling cooped up lately and I needed a break. It was spur of the moment but I left for a while. I decided to come here first."

"Why?"Zuko was perplexed. I nearly sighed in exasperation. How could such a strong leader be so clueless?

"Why did I need a break? For the love of the Gods, Zuko, we're not kids anymore. We were so young and so… expected to fall in love. But I'm not anymore. Aang was barely turning 15 when we got married. I was nearly 18. I'm 22 now. And… Aang has hardly grown up. I love him- just not the way I should." Why was I spilling this all so unceremoniously? "So I just came to see my friends. To visit through the Nations."

Zuko listened, propping his chin on one hand and tapping the edge of his lips with a slender finger. Finally, he nodded. "Makes sense. But me first?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

I didn't want to be quite honest with this answer, so I shrugged. Zuko stepped forward, smirking a bit and repeating the question. Again, I shrugged, backing away from him. A wicked light flared in his eyes, molten, like the fire he was so good at bending, as my back hit the wall. My eyes widened as Zuko lowered his face to mine.

"I said why, Katara?" He hissed. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He smelled of burning coals and strong Fire Nation spices. I swallowed heavily.

"B-because I missed you, Zuko." I whispered.

To my disappointment, he grinned and pulled away, walking briskly across the room.

"Well, Katara, I should inform you. As you probably know I am unwed, and at 24 years old that's almost unheard of. I'm expected to wed and father a child any time now. But I have found no one I feel is worthy. Mai and I did not last long- as you can guess it was less than exciting." He paused. "In every way." My face flushed- was that intended to be a sex joke? It had to be- "And I have missed my Water Peasant."

"Water peas-!" I snapped, before Zuko cut me off.

"Shut up and listen."

I nodded.

"So I feel that I will take a bit of a break, and go along with you wherever you're going next. For old time's sake."

"Well, if you insist, since you didn't really ask or anything." I grumbled, flipping my light brown hair over my shoulder.

"So, shall we get going?"

"Now?"

"Well of course. Where are you headed to next?"

"Earth Kingdom. Visit Ba Sing Se. And go see Toph and Sokka."

"It surprises me that they got together the way they did. Who would have imagined Suki to cheat? And Sokka moved in right after she turned 18…he was already 21. But, I think I saw it coming. She was pretty smitten."

"She was smitten with you too!" I laughed, and Zuko shrugged.

"So, anyway, onward to Ba Sing Se. Let me change and get some of my stuff ready and inform the guards that I'll be gone for a while. It's decently peaceful at this moment, and Li and Lo will be in charge while I'm gone."I could barely believe the old twins were still alive. Let alone competent. But I did as Zuko asked and took a seat, studying the elaborate paintings on the walls and the beautiful color-changing draperies that seemed almost made from dragon scales.

Zuko soon returned with a small pack and completely different clothes, similar to the outfit he wore when traveling with myself, Aang, Sokka and Toph years ago. A crimson, light shirt with a deep-v, a typical peasant traveling shirt. Except, and I definitely suspecting this was on purpose, he wore no shirt underneath as one would typically do. He was just showing a whole slice of that pale, lightly scarred skin and… I shook my head. He wore a matching pair of pants and simple leather shoes. Not bad.

I got up, and Zuko shook his head disapprovingly. I furrowed my brows, and looked down. Well. I wasn't quite dressed for long treks. Zuko smirked and tossed a balled-up garment at me and I stopped, mouth dropping open.

It was an old summer dress of mine.

"How did you get this?"

"Well. After everything, after the war ended, do you remember how everyone stayed at the palace for a few nights? You left this. You haven't grown too much. I mean, you definitely look a bit more womanly, but you haven't grown so I'm sure you still fit it. Nope, don't say anything, go put it on."

I tried to protest, tried to thank him, tried to say something, but in the end, I just obliged, and slipped away to put the old garment on. It was washed clean and looked more brand new than it had when I left it. It fit me slightly snugly, but not uncomfortably. I stepped back out.

"Good, now do you have your things?"

I shook her head. I was still at a bit of a loss for words.

"Then let's go get them, and head out." Zuko stated, walking ahead of me.

I absolutely couldn't figure out if this was normal for Zuko, or odd behavior… and something just seemed so off. Like he was expecting me.

Maybe I was just paranoid.

But I would certainly find out soon.


	4. Discovered

**Author's Note: Here we go, we're getting somewhere! Sorry it took so long, I took a trip from Georgia, where I'm living with my hubby, to Texas, where my friends and family live. I lacked internet while I was there. Then, I got back with my husband and lo and behold I've been sick as a dog and babysitting so I've been exhausted.**

**I'll do my best to have 5 out soon, within the end of the week! Read and review, spread the word, please oh please. :3**

* * *

Our first day and night of traveling was easy. Subsequently, so were the second and third. But the fourth night was… interesting. It was nice out, so we decided to sleep under the stars. I laid down, weary from such a long day, and Zuko, standing next to me, looked down and gave me the strangest look, molten eyes striking me and making my face flush.

"What?" I asked him, my voice holding a slight waver despite my efforts.

"You've just changed." He stated it as a simple fact, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Changed how?" I challenged. "Is that a good thing? Or bad?"

"No need to get so worked up,_ Water Peasant_." Zuko teased, making my blood run hot with indignance. "You've matured a lot. It's not bad. It's just different."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms- an immature gesture, I know, but I couldn't help it. "My name is _Katara_, and you know that." I growled.

"Always so worked up over such small things, Peasant," Zuko taunted, leaning over me, one leg on each side and hands planted on each side of my face. I could feel my body responding as if he were touching me. "I could really get you worked up, if you want." He lowered his body over mine, settling his weight lightly on top of me.

"Is that a threat?" I breathed, Zuko's face mere centimeters from mine.

"And what if it was?" He stared straight into my eyes, blue and gold, fire and ice. Like it always had been. And my feelings were almost resolved right then and there. Suddenly, Zuko's body tensed and he rolled off of me, and in a swift movement he was standing over me, although crouched, flames lapping around his arms. He looked down and motioned his head for me to stand and I pulled myself up, slowly draining water from my Waterskin. I looked at Zuko, tilting my head in confusion.

He weaved a small tendril of flame forward, into the trees, his movements fluid and thoroughly similar to Waterbending. He curved it around a tree and I heard a yelp. A small figure came running out, and I heard a familiar voice cursing.

A small child, no older than two, came barreling unsteadily towards us and a curvy, although slim woman followed, pale, unseeing green eyes trained on us. My body felt uncomfortably hot and I lead the water back into my Waterskin, while Zuko extinguished his flames. Toph caught up to her daughter, pulling her up with ease while the child protested in a mix of understandable speech and baby-like babbling.

"Well hello there, Katara and Zuko." A grown-up Toph said with a big grin. "Sokka. Gig's up, c'mon."

"I'm coming, Toph! I'm a lot slower than you!" My brother's voice came from some ways back in the tree and I couldn't help but grin. Despite being caught.

"How did you know…?" Zuko asked, stepping forward to hug Toph awkwardly, as Toph's daughter pulled at Zuko's hair. He scowled.

"Message from Aang that you'd left, he figured you'd be coming to Ba Sing Se. You never showed up, we went to see if you'd make a pit stop to see the Fire Lord. _Ooh, La La_, Sugar Queen. Tired of Twinkletoes?" I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks, hoping the darkness and the brown of my skin would hide it. I shook my head.

"Sugar Queen, I may not see, but I can _see_." Toph snapped, lifting one eyebrow skeptically. "And I saw Zuko on top of you. I'm not stupid." She lowered her voice as she spoke, and all I could do was shrug.

"Toopid! Toopid!" Her child echoed. The kid was a pretty blend of my brother and Toph, Toph's unblemished porcelain skin and black hair with Sokka's facial structure and cerulean eyes.

"Leli, shush." Toph crooned. She beamed at me. "Dunno if you know, but this is me and Sokka's kid. Leli Bei Fong. She's beautiful, right?"

I nodded, and at that moment Sokka came stumbling from some thick overgrowth.

"Katara WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOODS WITH THE FIRE LORD?"

"Sokka why do you have to be so LOUD?" I snapped back, mimicking him angrily. I glanced sideways at Zuko, who had his hands up and was backing away.

"We were coming to Ba Sing Se." Zuko explained, and Sokka turned to him, looking like he was ready to breathe fire.

"Oh no! Toph saw- felt- whatever- you guys doing the dirty. Which is nasty in the first place but Katara, you're married!" Sokka continued on, in one of his rant-and-rage modes, making me angrier with every word.

"Sokka-" I started, but Zuko cut me off, probably sensing my anger through my balled fists and flushed face.

"Drop it, Sokka." Zuko said in an eerily calm tone, his voice holding an edge as dangerous as a knife being unsheathed. "We were coming to Ba Sing Se, end of story. We were doing nothing irresponsible, as I would not disrespect the Avatar nor would I dirty myself with a Water Peasant such as Katara. We were practicing." He narrowed his good eye.

Sokka huffed, nostrils flaring, but his shoulders sagged. "Fine."

"So what's the plan?" Toph asked, unphased, as she set her daughter down and the little girl began running in circles, Earthbending small rocks.

"We're not far from Ba Sing Se whatsoever. How far is your home?" Zuko asked. I remained silent, still seething from being caught, from Sokka snapping, from Zuko insulting me (whether he meant so or not).

"Not far. Here, we'll go on ahead, you guys meet us there." Toph offered, giving us directions. Sokka's jaw dropped open and he was definitely about to protest, but Toph clapped a large slab on rock over his mouth so he couldn't speak, and muffled noises of frustration rose.

"We've already set up for the night, we'll be there in the morning." Zuko said, and hugged Toph again. She looked at me and nodded, and I hugged her gingerly.

"We'll talk more 'bout this tomorrow." She whispered in my ear, squeezing me fiercely so my spine cracked. I rolled me eyes, but nodded, and Toph grabbed Sokka's arm, dragging him away. Their daughter followed gleefully, cackling about 'Daddy in twubble! Daddy in twubble!' as they disappeared, swallowed up by trees and darkness. Zuko and I sat in silence for a long while, before finally relaxing.

"I didn't mean it." Zuko said after I refused to speak. I looked sideways at him, biting back a sneer.

"That you wouldn't dirty yourself with a Water Peasant? Yeah, right, Fire Lord." I snarled. Part of me knew I was overreacting, but the other part couldn't help but be frustrated and hurt.

"Katara." Zuko's voice had that razor edge again, but I refused to look at him again. "Katara. Look at me." He warned. I didn't move, and Zuko reached over and snatched my chin, pulling my face towards him, fingers digging in to my jaw. "Did you want them to tell Aang about that? Stop giving me this attitude right now."

"I do not have to listen to you." I spit the words out, one by one, like poison.

"You will listen to me." Zuko shot back, his voice like the calm before lightning struck.

"Or what?" I hissed. In a split second I was shoved up aginst a tree, bark rough against my back and Zuko's hand at my throat, pressing down enough to make my breath rasp with every gasp. One knee came between my legs and the other was tilted a bit, bracing my lower half with his hip. His free hand was next to my head.

"You. Will. Listen." The fire glinting in his eyes frightened me.

"No." The word rasped like a cough from my throat, and Zuko's hold tightened a tiny bit. He brought his face closer.

"Then I'll make you listen." His whispered, his voice nearly inaudible and sending unwilling shivers down my spine.


	5. Facing Fear

**Author's Note: In response to a few reviews I've gotten- of course Katara is a bit out of character... she's older. She's finally coming to terms with herself and her life. The characters have all grown and this is the way I perceive it. Everyone will have a different view or perception on how they all grew up, and this is mine. They won't be the same as they were years ago!**

**Things are slowly starting to get the wheels turning and I certainly hope you all enjoy as the drama unfolds!**

**Read and review and spread the word, _por favor_! According to my stats I have 53 people following this story! If everyone that follows that hasn't reviewed would leave one review with some feedback, I'd be SO thrilled. I do take the constructive criticism, feedback, etc. to heart, and try to apply it.**

**also... If there's anyone who wants to challenge me to write a fic or a oneshot, let me know in the review or in my inbox! I'll accept your challenge!**

* * *

As we trekked to Toph's home the following morning, when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, the forest still dark and silent, I couldn't get the previous night from my mind. Zuko had barely brushed his lips across mine, but it was something I couldn't stop reliving. In that mere second my body had come alive, sparks of sensation whirling through my blood and my veins. I groaned in frustration, and Zuko stopped, looking back at me.

"Are you okay, Katara?" He asked, face a mask of seriousness and concern. But I couldn't have been imagining the knowing glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I snapped. Zuko shrugged and motioned for me to keep walking.

It was maddening! Really, it was. Did he have any clue what he was doing? Or was this just how the Fire Lord was? He couldn't be as awkward and naïve as he was years ago, that I knew for a fact.

We continued to trudge on in silence. The walk was a long one, but not overly long. About two hours through the overgrown forest. Every attempt at conversation ground to a halt. Zuko seemed to be trapped in his thoughts, and kept running a finger across the scar marring his face. That man was a mystery, by the Gods. A mystery that I wanted so badly to figure out. To fix. If there was anything to fix.

Finally, after a long, awkward, and silent walk, we reached my brother's and Toph's house. A pretty, simple rock house that I can only imagine Toph made herself. Inside it wasn't overly decorated, but it was comfy, spacious and cozy all at once. We spent the better part of the morning eating and talking, although Zuko still remained mostly silent and quite stoic.

Finally, nearing the late afternoon, Toph called me over.

"Yeah?" I asked, nervousness and dread for having to explain myself brewing in the pit of my stomach.

"Outside, Sugar Queen." Toph said, motioning. We walked out into their yard, where Toph promptly plopped into the dusty ground. I followed, sitting next to her, and she trained her unseeing eyes on me.

"Don't lie, I can feel it." She said. I nodded, and Toph smirked. "So. Sparky."

"Well…."

"Nah. Shush. What went wrong with Twinkletoes?"

"Nothing went wrong, Toph."

"Well, you're not lying. So why tired of him?"

"I don't know. I just… I guess we were so expected to fall in love. We were so young and I thought I was. But I'm so cooped up there. I eat vegetarian and I meditate and I just don't think we're really a match. But he's still in love with me. I had to get out." I sighed, exasperated and frustrated.

"But you went to Sparky." Toph stated. Why was I even… oh what the Hell. Toph had grown up. She'd always been curious and nosey and… whatever.

"No! I went to the Fire Nation first because Zuko was the only one I hadn't seen in years…" I trailed off as Toph's grin grew, mischievous.

"You're only telling the half-truth, Sugar Queen."

I groaned and my covered my face with my hands.

"You think I didn't know about your thing for the Fire Lord? Your heart always flutters when you look at him. It always has."

"It wouldn't matter either way, Zuko is off-limits, I'm married and for the sake of the Gods, he's not interested!"

"And if he was, what would you do about it, hm?" Toph challenged. I fell silent for a few moments.

"I don't know. I don't know how to go about leaving Aang. I don't know how to break a heart gently. Especially the Avatar's heart." I felt silly, admitting this all.

"Have you actually brought it up to him?" Toph spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and my eyes widened.

"Well. No."

"So do that."

"I will. Not yet."

"Have you and Zuko banged?" The question took me off guard like a slap to the face. I could feel my face prickling and growing hot, and I squeaked.

"NO!"

"Hey, you're telling the truth."

"Zuko doesn't look at me that way, Toph. I already said that."

But Toph was already getting up, dusting off her green dress and stretching, yawning loudly. Always so ladylike. "If you say so, Sugar Queen." She said, walking off. "SPARKY! KATARA NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" She screeched, then looked back at me, pale eyes wide and a huge grin as I groaned and tilted my head back, falling flat on my back onto the ground. Damn her.

I heard footsteps lightly scuffing the ground and opened my eyes, to see Zuko standing above me, looking down at me pointedly. I sighed.

"Toph said you need to talk to me?" His rasping voice made me shiver. I shrugged in the most offhanded, nonchalant way I could manage.

"Not really." I tried to play passive. Zuko sat down next to me, and I pulled myself into a sitting position, shaking the dust from my hair and combing my fingers through it.

"I think we do need to talk." Zuko said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Things left unsaid."

"Go for it, then." I vaguely waved my arm in a 'continue' gesture, trying to continue my careless game.

"When we were younger I liked you." Zuko said. Inwardly, I sighed as my heart sank into my stomach. When we were younger. Of course.

"Okay." I replied, voice flat.

"I mean. I think I might have been in love with you. I thought about you a lot. Way too much. Pretty little Water Peasant with the long hair and amazing eyes, all stubborn and outspoken and protective. But then there was me, the dishonorable Fire Nation Prince, with an ugly scar and a bad attitude. I knew you'd never even look at me the way I hoped. I gave up once you and Aang got married. Who would want the scarred, damaged Fire Lord when they could have the Avatar… right?" Zuko's cheeks burned red and his eyes were trained forward as he spoke the words like they were being thrown forcefully from his throat.

"W….wow." I breathed.

"And then you pop back in, unhappy with your marriage and seeing me before anyone. And you're not just the Water Peasant anymore. Look at you, Katara. You're a rare fucking find. Tall, beautiful, thick hair, those eyes. That attitude." He sighed, head hanging between his knees. "You'll never hear anything like this from me again." He added.

What do I say in a situation like this? I didn't have a clue. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Aang." His reply was instant. "And there's nothing that can be done about it now."

"Are… Are you _stupid_?" The words flew out of my mouth of their own free will. And I instantly regretted them.

"Excuse me?" Smoke was breathed from his nose, signifying his annoyance.

"Are you stupid?" I repeated. "I mean. I hunted you out. I let you come with me. I let you touch me, let you kiss me. And you're pitying yourself for me never wanting you?"

Zuko's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. He stood so quickly I jumped, almost expecting him to strike me. He strode away, fists balled up, nd left me sitting on the ground with my eyes welling up. It was like rejection. I didn't know what to do anymore. One thing about having a husband basically planned for you, means you never have to face rejection... and I never did, until now. I buried my face in my arms, wanting to cry. But I was no longer a kid... I couldn't cry over a crush. That was stupid. But nonetheless, a few stray tears fell, and I ignored them, leaning my head back and staring at the sky, zoning out to my thoughts, until Toph came out and snapped me out of it, telling me to come eat.

I walked into the house, wiping my face off and trying to put on a 'nothing's wrong' facade, and stopped short. I would have dropped dead that instant if I could have.

_Aang_ was sitting at the table, grinning his cherubic grin and looking beyond thrilled to see me.


	6. Changing Tides

**Author's Note: This is a bit of a short chapter, a changer of the tides. Shit is about to get REAL.  
_I DID EDIT CHAPTER FIVE A BIT, TO MAKE MORE SENSE. PLEASE CHECK IT.  
also to Bri: I'm up. Next chapter will be 3,000+ words, just for you ;]_**

**Thank you, EVERYONE who reads, reviews, favorites... I absolutely adore you all! It genuinely means a fuckton to me to log on and see people reviewing and reading. Brings a smile to my ugly mug.  
I'd love it if you guys reviewed, spread the word, checked out my other stories, PMed me, chatted, whatever. I'm quite friendly and I only bite in the good way. ;]**  
**My tumblr is .com, also, if anyone wants to say hello.**

**More coming soon! I've just been a bit sick in the past week is all.**

* * *

"Katara!" Aang sounded so thrilled.

"Aang!" I snapped. "What in the entire world are you doing here?" I was trying to keep my anger masked; I had no reason to be mad at Aang.

His face fell nonetheless. "I figured… it was time to pay Toph a visit… I didn't know you were here yet, I thought maybe I'd see you for a while, too." Always the childish insecurity behind his words. Aang had grown into a confident, handsome man but when it came to me, or to any woman, I'm sure… he'd always falter.

I sighed and sat down in the empty chair next to him… conveniently placed between Aang and Zuko. Toph always had to be diabolical. I stole a glance at her, and she was smirking.

"Aang. Look. I needed some time. We'll talk after we eat," I said softly, in the soothing mother-like tone I always used with him. Aang didn't protest, and everyone started eating… it was far too silent, and far too awkward.

I stole a few glances at Zuko, but he was pointedly ignoring me and wouldn't even glance in my general direction. Aang kept questioning him, and his replies were short and blunt. It made me far more uncomfortable than I was. But all too soon, the sweet reprieve of dinner where I could gather my thoughts was over. And Aang and I had to talk.

We sat outside in silence for a while.

"Katara…" Aang started.

"No, Aang. Look. We do need to talk. I just feel… trapped, lately. I needed to get out and spread my wings and enjoy life for a while."

"… You don't love me." He said, his voice hollow with misery. I sighed.

"I do, Aang. I just. I need some time, okay? Just give me some time. When I left, I left because I needed space, and time. Not to be cooped up in the temple, twenty-four/seven with you, Momo and Appa and rarely any other interaction. I needed to eat normal food, meat, not just vegetables. To go and live and be myself again instead of being isolated and just with you. I need to clear my head and figure things out and I can't with you hovering over my shoulder all the time! We've been together for years, Aang. A long time. I've never gotten to experience anything, because once the War ended, we got married, shacked up and stayed away from everyone. I know you care, I know you love me but it seems like you want me all to yourself, like a doll, where no one can even look at me. And damn it to the Gods, I need time!" My voice grew shriller throughout the rant, my cheeks burning with pent-up anger… but finally, I looked at Aang. I could see the mistiness in his grey eyes, and I wanted to just disappear right then. But I remained silent.

"O…okay," He said. The silence fell again, thick and heavy.

Finally, after a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"Do what you need to. I'm sorry. I'll leave in the morning. Have fun…" His voice cracked, and he swallowed. "Have fun with Zuko."

The comment was like a fist hitting my face.

"Really, Aang?" I hissed. He shrunk away. "You're going to follow me to the Earth Kingdom, crowd me in and then insinuate I'm just going to fuck Zuko? Do you see anything wrong with any of this?"

"No, Katara. I love you,"

"You see nothing wrong with keeping me all to yourself?"

"No…"

"By the Gods, Aang. Just go. I'll… I'll let you know, in a few weeks, how everything is going and what's going to happen. I need time to recuperate and to heal and to figure out what I'm going to do." I ran a hand through my hair, but didn't avert my blue gaze from Aang's cloudy one.

"…what do you mean, what you're going to do?"

I hated his insecure child act. It wasn't like he could help it. He'd grown up so well but he was reduced to a child whenever it came to real issues within our relationship and our marriage.

"If I'm going to remain married to you or not," I decided not to forgo the truth, and instead blurted it out. It hung in the air heavily.

"Oh. Okay," Was all Aang could manage. He stepped forward, brushing a wayward strand of hair from my face, and kissed me gently. He then turned and walked off. I sighed and slid to the ground.

I love Aang. I do. He's not a bad man, by no means. He just never grew up in some ways… and it wasn't his fault. I am quite sure I'm partially at fault. I should have thought ahead or tried to fix this. It's not like he's some abusive creep. He's a gentle, good-intentioned Air Nomad who means no harm… and that's why I decided I needed time. Because at this point, I had no clue what I was going to do.

It would all come in time though… right?


	7. Yes, Sir

**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER HAS A HEAVY LEMON IN IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**  
**Right over 4k words, too.  
Also in my last chapter I did not realise Fanfiction blocks out links. So my Tumblr is hardheadsoftheart.**

**In response to a few reviews... this past week, I've had to delete some reviews, guys. Some readers are coming on and being incredibly rude, telling me flat out, "you aren't writing this story correctly and you NEED to write it like this."**  
**I'm not trying to be rude to anyone, and I understand your thoughts and feelings but remember, I'm writing this, not you. I'm sorry I can't perfectly capture the personalities. I'm not Bryke. But also keep in mind certain characters are acting strange for a reason!**  
**I do appreciate the kind criticism many of you are giving me and I love each and every reader and reviewer! Keep up the good work! **

* * *

The next morning, Aang left on Appa to go back to the temple. Without Katara. His mind was reeling. He'd been taken by such shock and surprise that he couldn't even fathom reacting properly. And really, what would be considered a proper reaction when the woman you're in love with tells you she may leave you for good? Many would say the proper reaction would be not to let, still others would say crying or screaming or pitching a fit, and even then some people would say he should have reasoned with her and talked it out. But there were bound to be people in the world who reacted the same was as Aang- in shock and accepting.

But now, as the wind rushed around his body from high in the air, nothing but blue sky and cotton clouds on the horizon, he was beginning to truly think about what he could do, and what he should do to keep Katara his. He had not one clue that she was miserable- but he should have. Her personality had been slowly dwindling for a long period of time now, and he should have seen. Stupid! He sighed, the sigh lowering into a groan as he leaned backwards on Appa, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes to block the sun and gather his thoughts.

By the gods, he was the Avatar. There had to be some way to solve this problem. He could solve a 100-year-long War but he couldn't save a marriage? That didn't seem quite right. But as the warm sun beat down on him, after a long night of tossing, turning and nightmares, Aang's heavy bones and exhaustion began to catch up to him, relaxing him and lulling him into a drowsy, deep sleep.

And his subconscious soon shoved him into an eerily realistic dream.

Aang was standing over a body, weeping. The body looked frail and broken, surrounded by scorched land and the smell of smoke and blood. The body was crumpled in a strange, foreign position, completely unmoving. Curious, the Airbending Monk stepped forward. He couldn't quite recall why he was weeping, but he knelt closer to the body, and flipped it over. A scream bubbled in his throat, a scream of pure shock and horror.

The mocha skin, so delicate despite being used to the constant abuse of bending and combat. The oceanic eyes, wide open yet unseeing. The perfect lips, usually so expressive, pouted open in a grimace. The blue Water Tribe dress she loved to wear, torn and signed, nearly ripped off. And the swell in her belly where his unborn child lay, deflated. Blood surrounded her in a puddle. Finally, the pain spilled out of Aang, leaving him crumpled over the body and sobbing, holding onto her cold and lifeless form. She was his everything, and he had let her die. He wasn't there. He put up no fight. Why?

Aang jolted awake as Appa made a landing near his and Katara's home, his breath coming in short gasps as the dream replayed itself vividly, every detail, over and over. Was it an omen? Did it represent Katara leaving him, or something much worse? He really had no clue. He really needed a clue. Maybe he could ask for guidance. Meditate. Someone could know… someone would help.

He used his bending to jump down from Appa, landing gently on legs that felt like jelly.

He needed answers.

And he would find them. Aang paced restlessly for a long while, until the sun was almost completely invisible beyond the horizon, before finally sitting and crossing his legs, evening his breath deeply.

_In…_

_Out…_

_In…_

_Out…_

His conscious mind drifted, the tattoos beginning to glow. But he saw no one, and heard no one, until a booming voice shook Aang to the bone.

"You seek answers?" The voice was deep and rumbling, one he was unaccustomed to and wasn't sure he had heard before. But the voice seemed benevolent, his mind dropping guard and dropping suspicions as it spoke.

"I do." He responded softly.

"Over your dream, is that correct, Avatar?"

"Yes."

"I can tell you little, for you must find the answers on your own. Your beloved Katara is confused right now, Avatar. Do not take the dream literally unless you feel you must. It is your feeling and your own emotion that was truly ruled out here."

"But… why? What did it mean? Is she going to die?"

"That is for you to discover and decipher, young Avatar. Is the Waterbender carrying your unborn child?"

"No, she's not…"

"Then you see the lack of literality, and you must decipher the dream. That itself proves that things are not quite as they seem."

Aang returned to his conscious mind with a jolt that felt like lightning in his spine, gasping in pain and groaning again in confusion. That had hardly helped at all!

* * *

When I woke up, Aang was already gone. There was a pang in my heart that I didn't say bye- but why? That was strange… I shook it off, blaming the confusion overtaking my brain, and stood, stretching and hearing my bones pop. I'd slept surprisingly deeply, getting everything off my chest the previous night had apparently helped a good deal. Now, I gathered my clothing and headed to go bathe in a river near the house. I'd scoped it as we were walking to Toph and Sokka's home, and it seemed like quite a delicious thought at the moment.

So I stood myself up and slipped from the simple house, trotting down to the water. I undressed, my clothing dropping to the ground, and quickly being spread across a rock. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear, and stepped in, walking until the lazily moving water went well past my chest. I dove in, the cool water surrounding my skin like liquid silk, bending and moving as I did and pulling my worries down the stream with the current. I surfaced again a few moments later, whipping my hair from my eyes and running my hands over my skin, wiping off the dirt and grime that I could.

I froze, hearing leaves rustle, and got into bending position. Someone make a choking noise and I whirled around, pinpointing the sound to a specific area the best I could.

"Er. Katara," A voice rasped, and Zuko walked out of the brush. I shrieked and ducked further into the water, shielding myself the best the clear, chilly water of the river would let me, crossing my legs and placing my hands in front of my breasts.

"DID YOU FOLLOW ME?" I howled. "Just because you're the Fire Lord definitely does not mean you can sit here and watch me bathe! Maybe in your Kingdom you can, but not here in the Earth Kingdom!"

"No! I didn't! I was practicing over there and heard splashing, I thought… I thought it was someone sneaking around so I figured I would get the upper hand. And then it turned out to be you, bathing," He kept his eyes averted, looking around me or past me but not directly at me, and I certainly appreciated it. Clearly, very few people had seen my unclothed, aside from Aang. As I thought of him, the strange pang shot through my heart, sending a cooling feeling through my veins that I really couldn't place. But it made me uncomfortable.

I hmphed. "Okay. So can you go on your way then so I can bathe in peace?" My voice came out a bit shriller than I had intended, but it wasn't every day you got stuck with the Fire Lord standing at a river while you bathed. Or at least, I'm sure that's not every day for most people. I would hope.

"Of course, my apologies," Zuko flushed such a deep red; his face almost matched his scar. I snorted back a laugh as he backed away, and then disappeared into the woods again. The adrenaline rush that spiked when I thought there was a danger present was fading away, leaving me with nothing but that strange icy feeling in my heart. It couldn't be over Aang. Maybe even my emotions were confused at this point.

There was no telling.

I left the river, the warm sun beating down on my skin. I bent the water from my hair and skin, leaving my usually tame waves of hair frizzy. Moving quickly, I took my dress and dipped it into the water, rinsing it and then bending the moisture out. I picked up the clean bindings I had grabbed and rolled them on with a practiced expertise, coming from years of doing so every time I bathed… except when I traveled with Aang and my brother, when I often bathed in my bindings. I pulled on my clothes and quickly combed through my hair, and then braided it, something I had not done in a long while. And I made my way back to Toph's home.

"Katara!" Sokka met me outside, his eyes troubled. "Let's talk."

Sokka? Talk? Something was off here. But, I obliged, and we began to walk.

"Look, Katara… has anything about Zuko seemed weird to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We get visits from Zuko more often than you do. And normally, when he's here, he's very… lord-y. Like old pre-Fire Lord Zuko. Except nicer and not lacking in the honor department. Has he been weird to you? You were alone with him for a while, after all," Sokka babbled on as he normally did, but he seemed to have a point. The only issue I had, was why Sokka was wondering about Zuko in the first place.

"Well, I guess I've noticed. He called me a Water Peasant for the first time in years!" Just thinking of when Zuko had referred to me as a Water Peasant to Sokka made my blood boil.

"That, too. It seemed like he was covering something up," Sokka pondered.

"Maybe he's embarrassed by something,"

"Mr. Honor does get overwhelmed by emotion," My brother agreed. I stifled a laugh. Sokka glared at me. "What?" He demanded. "I wasn't being funny!"

"Mr. Honor, really?"

"Don't judge me!"

"What, judge you about creeping on young little Toph?" I was only joking, by Sokka's response was insant. His eyebrows twitched and he set his jaw.

"You know nothing!"

"Ooooh are you embarrassed? You're married, for the Gods' sake, Sokka!"

My brother's face turned a deep red and he sputtered. "But… still!"

"Sokka, don't be stupid, we all know you adored Toph for a while and we're all proud you let her be of age before anything happened. Just because I tease you about it, doesn't mean anything. I think you make a great couple. Don't get your bindings in a wad," Damage control, since everyone knows Sokka is a little stupid sometimes, and more emotional than a Platypus Bear after eating Fire Nation Bath Scenters.

Sokka cooled a bit, and shrugged. "But my point is, Katara, I think Zuko's in love with you."

I gaped at him. Sokka had grown up, a lot… finally. But this was a conversation I had not once expected to happen. Not only was Sokka approaching me instead of Zuko, but he was speaking normally, not as an angry brother, and I was starting to think that wasn't possible. "Why in this world would you think that?" I finally managed.

"Like I said, we see him a lot and he's always very… lord-y, like I said. Really nice except for that temper, and he never insults any other benders, not even when he's joking. Which he's still not good at. I don't think he'll ever be good at joking. But then since you've been here with him, he's been weird and less talkative but more insulting and even more of a loose cannon than he normally is," I watched Sokka carefully as he spoke, looking for any hint that this was to get me to admit my feelings, but he seemed… genuine.

"I dunno if that means he's in love with me, Sokka. Really," I insisted, running my hands down the braid that fell down my back absently.

"He's a man, and I'm a man, I think I'd know th-"

"You? A man?" I cut him off, smirking and trying to hold back laughter. Sokka threw his hands up and sighed in an exaggerated fashion.

"Woman never want my help! Ever! Fine! You end up confused but don't come to meee!" Sokka stood up over-dramatically and ran back to the house, calling for Toph. And my normal- or what I call normal, for Sokka- brother was back, the seriousness dropped from the air and I was left confused and chuckling. And there was really only one way to help get rid of the confusion- confront the cause. So I turned and began the short trek back to the river and into the wooded area Zuko was training in. It wasn't hard to find exactly where he was, the sizzles and smell of flame and smoke intermingled with his grunts of effort as he trained, singled him out easily, and sent a giant pack of butterflies into a flurry in my stomach.

I pushed some branches out of the way and crept along until I was near Zuko, but not close enough to disturb him. Slowly, I pulled the water from my waterskin and trailed it towards him, yanked it back and whipped it at his head. It struck and fell, and I bent the water back into its holder. Zuko stiffened, growled and turned to face me, eyes narrowed.

"You want to play, Katara?" He growled in a voice that made my eyes fly open and my stomach drop.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Do you want to play?"

"S-sure," I stammered. Zuko's eyes were full of fire and smoke, a molten gold with darkening tints, the smile on his face nearly sadistic and holding a veiled threat. He almost looked like a different person.

"Are you really sure?" He asked, stepping closer. My instinct was to step back, but I refused, and stood my ground. "What if you get…hurt?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'll show you, since you are so sure…" He smirked and stepped towards me so quickly I barely had time to register the movement. Before I knew what was going on, the Fire Lord had me backed into a tree, his lips hot and hungry against mine. A small noise escaped the back of my throat and mentally I cursed as I kissed him back, heat pooling in my belly and my arms going around his waist. Before long, and far too soon, Zuko pulled away. "Would you still like to play?"

"Yes…" I murmured, entranced and too far gone with my own emotions.

"Good," He hissed. There was a dangerous edge to his voice, and his movements seemed far too fluid, like those of a Polar Leopard on the hunt. He moved swiftly, bending fire that I could not see but I could feel as it erupted across my skin, a ring around each ankle, each wrist and across my belly, burning a strip of my dress away with a faint hissing noise. I gasped, but the fire wasn't close enough to burn or to blister.

"We will play this game by my rules, Katara. You will listen to me and do as I say… have I made myself clear?" He voice was by my ear, but he was at my side, and I could barely see him.

"Yes," I answered, breathless and shaky.

"No. You say yes, sir,"

"Yes, sir…" I answered, confused at this game. Was this some power trip?

"Now, turn around and face the tree. I have the flames under my control; they won't burn you as you move. Wrists above your head. Good, girl. Now back up a bit… a bit more. Right there," I stopped, about a foot from the tree, my wrists suspended in the air by fire that Zuko was manipulating, my ankles held quite close together by my fire cuffs. The concentration it had to take to keep the fire from burning me and the tree, while still doing all of… whatever he was doing to me, had to be immense.

Zuko was at my back, I could feel the heat radiating from him. "Now, Katara… there are rules to this game, as there are rules to every game. You follow the rules, and you get rewarded. You disobey me, and you get punished. It's very simple. Am I clear?"

"Yes," I answered. Zuko growled under his breath and reached forward, pinching my nipple through my dress and bindings. I yelped. It hurt.

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir," I ground out, glowering at Zuko.

"Good girl," He said again. His hands wrapped around my waist and jerked my dress. There was a ripping noise as it split apart and fell to the ground. His hands smoothed over my body, pale and milky against my tanned skin, raising goosebumps where he touched. His fingers wandered upwards, yanking again at the collar of my dress. Another ripping noise; I was bare except for my necklace and my bindings. "The bindings are coming off now," Zuko said, as if answering my thoughts. He brought a fingertip to the bottom edge of my breast bindings, and they caught aflame, burning through. It was a small, pale yellow flame but I could feel warmth from it as it burnt my bindings- but somehow, not my skin. He did the same to my lower bindings, and soon I was bare. Despite the air being warm and spring-like, goosebumps were covering my skin, my nipples were hard and I was shivering.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Zuko breathed, planting a few kisses on my stomach, up towards my breasts and down to my hips where, without warning, he bit down so hard I cried out. "There are more rules, Katara," He decided to inform me, and I glared. "I take what I want, as I please. You thank me, you say 'sir' at the end. Your body is my property, and you are lucky I'm letting you enjoy this. Have you figured this game out, yet?"

I thought I had. It was a sort-of sex practice that was a bit taboo, the men overtaking and controlling the women for their pleasure. I had heard very little of it, but it always seemed a bit frightening. Yet here I was, at the Fire Lord's mercy. I nodded.

He reached up with both hands and pinched my bare nipples, hard. I squeaked and squeezed my eyes shut. "Yes, sir!" I called.

"Good girl," Zuko said, yet again. "I'm going to touch you now. Do you want that?"

"Yes, sir, please," and before I knew it Zuko's hand was gently parting my sex, sliding through the wetness.

"Look at you, Katara. So wet, already. Do you mean to tell me you like it this way?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, my voice shrill. His hands down there were driving me mad, but he was lazily petting me, as one would pet a fire ferret to calm it down. Suddenly his hand found my button and started playing with it in lazy circles, causing me to gasp and my muscles to tense. He brought his other hand up, and slipped two fingers into my core from behind. The fingers at my clit disappeared, and his arms snaked around my upper thighs and resumed from the front of me. His fingers were moving swiftly inside of me and at my clit and I soon found myself calling out, moaning and writhing in my bonds. But abruptly, Zuko stopped.

"What would you like from me, Katara?" Zuko asked lazily, resuming his ministrations painfully slowly. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes… please!" I gasped, and then hissed when he pinched my button roughly. I didn't correct myself, and he withdrew his fingers from inside me and slapped my ass. "Please, sir!" I amended. My head was dizzy and I was throbbing with the need for him.

"There you go…" Zuko sounded pleased, and resumed his earlier position, roughly pushing his fingers into me, three this time. I could feel the pleasure coiling tighter in my belly, and Zuko was hissing such dirty things in my ear.

"Look at how wet you are, Katara… you smell so sweet. You feel like silk. You want me so badly, don't you?" I couldn't manage to answer him, just whimper.

Suddenly he stopped again, and I cried out as he switched positions, kneeling in front of me. Suddenly his mouth was on me, sucking at my clitoris and lapping up my wetness, and his hands drove upwards, pinching and teasing my nipples. I moaned, pulling at the fire bounds holding me up as the pleasure grew and then released, sending a white flash across my vision. I nearly screamed, although it was mostly soundless and hoarse. "Ah… Zuko! Zuko, by the Gods…"

"Oh, we're not done yet, my little Waterbender," Zuko promised, standing to face me. He barely twitched his hands and the fire bounds disappeared, sending me stumbling. Zuko grabbed me and shoved me back up against the tree. "Our little game is far from over."

He pushed me against the bark of the tree, with my ass sticking outwards, and pulled his own pants off and with one swift movement, he was buried inside me. I gasped, and choked out a half-pained cry. He leaned over me as he thrust. "You like it, Katara, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" I moaned, rocking my hips backward as best as I could. He filled me up, stretching me out and hitting just the right spot.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Oh yes…!" My voice was hoarse. Zuko smacked my ass again, causing me to seize forward. He leaned back, grabbing my hips, and drove into me, his arms moving my body in rhythm with his own. Every movement, he hit a certain spot inside of me, sending blinding lights across my vision. Nothing coherent was coming from my mouth but I was groaning and begging him to "please, please let me come," His hands snaked around, pinching my clit roughly, sending pain-spiked pleasure through me, and I fell to pieces, screaming Zuko's name as he met his release and groaned my name, losing rhythm and jerking against me before nearly collapsing. And then it was over, and we were panting, staring at each other, naked and in shock.


	8. Wonderstruck

**Author's Note: AND FINALLY, without further ado, I introduce you to the true plot of this story! -gasps and applause- xD**  
**I do hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! It's going to be decently long and I thank everyone who regularly reads and reviews, you guys are the BEST and so incredible and make me squeal and giggle. I'm getting a bit better at writing lemons, that's for sure. At least, I think so. ;]**

**Have a great weekend, everyone!**

* * *

Zuko and I sat in silence for a few long moments, staring at each other in shock. It was almost as if we had no clue what just happened or what took over us- like we had been possessed. My body was still humming, and he was breathing hard. We were both bare, unclothed. But for some reason, shocked.

I sank to the ground. "What… the actual fuck?" I managed, trying to smooth my hair. It was still in its braid, although mussed up.

"I… I really do not know. I'm sorry," Zuko said, his face tingeing red and awkwardness coating every word.

"There's nothing to apologize for, I'm just… what just happened?" I shook my head as I spoke.

"Well, we had sex," Zuko offered, unhelpfully. I glared at him, and he cracked a small and unsure smirk, his normal air of 'better-than-thou' returning, if even just a little bit.

"Well, obviously, Mr. Honor. I am thoroughly aware of that but it was…" I trailed off, unsure.

"It was amazing, honestly. The best I have ever had. Mr. Honor?" Zuko quirked an eyebrow, looking at me incredulously.

"Sokka's nickname for you. Was it really?"

"Yes. I have my share of concubines at the palace, though I rarely use them, and even though they're trained to pleasure me it was… nothing like... well, nothing like this."

"I'm not trained to pleasure you, and I really did no pleasuring," I protested. It was true, Zuko had full control.

"The way you acted, Katara. Like my touch mattered and like you really enjoyed it, it wasn't fake or acting," Zuko's voice grew soft as he looked at me, his expression somehow strange.

"Well… I did. I mean, I've only ever had Aang, and-" I cut off, the strange icy feeling running through my veins again. It was as if I was taking Fire Nation Bath Scenters, which were known to make people go insane if ingested, rumoured to make veins feel as if they were freezing over.

"What?" Zuko looked concerned, crouching over me.

"Nothing," I answered with a sigh. "I came out here to figure out some things and right now, I'm more confused than ever!"

"What did you come out here to figure out?"

I balked, biting my lip and trying to organize my thoughts before I said them out loud as jumbled as they were in my head. "Sokka said you were acting strange, and he thinks you're in love with me. And… I think I have something for you. Love, maybe. But I'm not sure. Because I still… my heart still hurts when I think of hurting Aang because I never wanted to hurt him, but I'm not happy with him! And then with I think of you, it's… different. I mean, I've always admired you. Hated you, but had a thing for you. Now it's just out in the open and I'm trying to figure out what to do. All because of that… that damn dream!"

Zuko started and leaned close to me. "Dream?" He sounded anxious suddenly, and his good eye was wide.

I could feel my face heating up under his gaze. "I had a dream…"

"We were bending… and it ended up with us having sex?"

"Well, that's a good paraphrase, but yeah- how did you know!?"

"I had that dream, too… And then you ended up in the Fire Nation, at the Palace."

My jaw dropped, and I gaped at Zuko. Despite the warmth of the air, I was getting goosebumps all over my skin. "B-but… how did we both have the same dream?"

"Well…" Zuko sat on the ground next to me. "Throughout my life, my mother and Li and Lo both told me these stories. About a Dream Demon. Hissastsu Nikuyoku. He- or she- always seems kind, benevolent even. He appears in dreams, or in the form of dreams, often taking shape as lust to his targets, driving them and compelling them to do things they normally wouldn't. He can appear in life as a friend or companion, always being someone beautiful, easily earning trust. Then he targets the one- or ones- who love them most and sends them into frenzy. In the end it's often death or terrible pain for one or all of his targets," Zuko trained his molten gaze on me as my brain processed this information, and a chill traveled up my spine, sinking deep into my bones, turning to a chilling, deadly fire in my veins.

"Aang…" I managed through lips that didn't want to move.

"Yes," Zuko agreed. "We're in danger- but so is Aang."

"What do we do?" I cried.

"I… don't know. I've never heard of anyone who beat Hissatsu Nikuyoku."

"But we have to get to Aang!"

"The best we can do is wait, Katara. He'll be here sooner or later," Zuko was trying to soothe me, but my heart was already pierced.

"Wait? He'll die! Or get hurt, Zuko! And it's my fault because of a stupid dream that made me think I was in love with you!" I wailed, anger turning to fury, fury I didn't know where to direct.

Zuko's hands were placed on my shoulders as he stood, hauling me up with him. "Katara!" His voice took on a commanding air and I stopped, hiccupping and trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Listen to me. The Demon takes the form as lust. Sex drive. It doesn't make you feel in love with someone. You have to separate your own feelings from what it makes you feel. Don't get hysterical. Just concentrate. You can't help anyone if you're so confused."

"B-but what about you?"

"I know how I feel," Zuko's voice dropped, almost to a whisper, and he trained his eyes past me.

"And how is that?" I challenged.

Zuko didn't respond. The silence swelled as he stared at me, as if he was trying to memorize everything about me, until finally, he pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly with his face in the crook of my neck. His hair was down, tickling my face, and he smelled of smoke and spices. And at that moment, I had my answer. Zuko wasn't just a pawn of the demon. Zuko loved me. And in a strange, twisted way, through all of this… I was pretty sure I loved him too.

"I still have to find Aang," My thought was spoken aloud, and Zuko released me from his embrace and nodded.

"He'll be in the Air Temple?"

"I… I think so. I hope so. Let's go."

"Katara. You're naked."

"… Oh. Oops," I tried to laugh, but it didn't work. My mind was weighed down far too much.

"I'll go grab you some clothing from Toph's house and tell them a little of what's going on, mostly that we must leave. I'll pull some strings and get us quick transportation. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," And Zuko was pulling on his clothes and striding through the woods, leaving me with my thoughts alone until he returned.

* * *

The benevolent voice had returned to Aang regularly in his meditations. It was giving him offhanded instructions on how to win his Katara back. He was distraught, and willing to listen to nearly anything at this point, although normally he would be concerned. The second the voice spoke, his entire body relaxed and he felt he could trust it.

"I think it is time I reveal myself to you, Avatar," The voice said today. He could never quite place the gender, but the voice was soft and cool and gave him the feeling of sinking into a nice, steaming bath after months of grime building up on him, relaxing him and washing all of his worries down the drain.

"Okay," Aang agreed, nodding. Slowly, in his mind's eyes, a figure began to fade in.

She was a beautiful woman with light, flawless mocha skin and curves overlaying light muscles. Her legs were long, ending in dainty feet. She had womanly hips and perky breasts with darker nipples. Her shoulders were slim and rounded, her hands small and slender with long, delicate fingers. Her lips were full and bloodred and her eyes were a blue so pale, they bordered on white. Long black hair cascaded down her shoulders like an onyx waterfall. Aang was wonderstruck; he had never seen such an incredible woman. He mouth flew open and he could feel himself growing hard just under her stare.

"I am Yunru, young Avatar. I am here to aid you in returning to your love, is that not what you wish?" Her voice had changed and become clearer. It was still relaxing, but there was an edge to it that made Aang_ want_ her. It was an instantaneous reaction, as if she were a magnet pulling him to her.

"Yes," He answered. "I want Katara back somehow."

"All you must do, young Avatar, is listen to me and I shall guide you," Yunru said soothingly, stepping toward the Avatar and tilting his head upwards by placing her hand under his chin. Her touch made Aang shudder- in a good way. "I shall be your companion in this quest to find your woman, if you would so wish."

"Y-you can do that?"

"Materialize into the world? Of course, young Avatar."

Something about that struck Aang as wrong, and he opened his mouth to speak, but her hand pressed to his lips. "Do not fret, Aang," She whispered, his name lilting from her mouth as if it was a song. His body shuddered and felt as if he had just released during sex, a small sound of pleasure escaping his throat as the woman in front of him smiled pleasantly. She was harmless, a benevolent spirit here to help him. Aang _knew_ that for a fact, now. "Release yourself from your meditation, Aang, and I shall return with you," Her voice was in his ear, her breath warm and moist.

Aang's eyes flew open as he returned his focus to the real world. He was painfully erect. Aang groaned. Normally his urges were simple to satisfy and never bothered him in this way.

"Would you like help with that, Avatar?" Yunru was standing in front of him, as serene and beautiful as she was in his mind. Aang was almost shocked, despite her saying she would return with him. It seemed like a beauty as brilliant as Yunru's couldn't truly exist.

"H-help with what?" Aang stammered. She couldn't be talking about his…

"You are hard, and it looks painful," She_ was_ talking about his penis. He wanted to object, but as the beautiful woman crouched in front of him, pulling at his pants and pulling him into her mouth, he couldn't seem to find the words. His head fell back, and she used one hand to push him into a laying position on the ground as she worked him with her mouth. Something about it was so familiar, the way her tongue flicked his tip and then she took all of him into her mouth, all the way to the hilt. He bucked his hips, writhing on the ground as his orgasm built up and she proceeded to suck faster. He brought one hand up, fisting it in Yunru's hair and then cried out as he came, and she swallowed it all down, a sound similar to a purr rising from her throat.

"K-Katara!" Aang cried, then immediately turned as red as a tomato. Yunru sat up from her position over his crotch, licking a fleck of his seed from her plump lips. She smiled sympathetically.

"We will get your Katara back, Avatar, do not worry," She assured him, not put off or insulted by Katara's name, but pressed a kiss to his lips. Aang could feel himself grow hard again immediately. Who was this kind, beautiful woman and how was she doing this to him?

"But how?"

"I have a plan. Let us walk, and I shall explain?"

"Of course." Aang stood, fixing his pants, and the two began to walk along the cliffside.

"She is taken by the Fire Lord, Zuko. But you must remember, you were first. You can get her back. You must go to her, before anything, and tell her exactly what you want. And what is it that you want?"

"I want her back in my arms. She's my wife,"

"Exactly." Yunru smiled, but turned her head from Aang. In the light, her eyes flashed into a pupil less white, her teeth lengthening into nearly fangs and her skin morphing for a whole moment, before returning to normal, and she faced Aang again. Hissatsu Nikuyoku would prevail, this time- and no one had a clue.


	9. LoveLust

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Toph never called Zuko "Sparky" but it's a name she's called him in a LOT of fanfictions I've read, and it stuck, so please excuse me if it does bother you! It stuck more than anything else. xD**  
**There is a bit of a reference to Legend of Korra in here. x] Hope you guys enjoy! I've been working on making the chapters longer. I've had a bit of Writer's Block so I'm sorry if it's not as good as normal. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and supports this story, you have eternal gratitude from me!**

* * *

It didn't take long before we were headed back to the Air Temple. We had gotten transportation, mostly in the way of Ostrich Horses and Dragon Moose. It was actually a pretty long journey, and I had no clue what was happening with Aang as Zuko and I continued traveling, and time droned on. I was irritable, often and Zuko never quite knew what to say- although he often just held me at night until I fell asleep.

Finally, we were decently close. The sun was just setting, the sky bathed in purple and orange light. Zuko and I dismounted, and I rifled through my bag and found a string, pulling it. A Bison Whistle popped out. Aang had given me a spare one years ago. I grinned at Zuko, who nodded, and then blew hard on the whistle… which made no sound, as always. And we waited. A few minutes later, Appa was landing in front of us, shaking the ground and scattering our Ostrich Horses. We let them go (I mean, they couldn't really be angry at the Fire Lord, and he paid them triple what two Ostrich Horses cost) .

We got on Appa, who grumbled happily and tried to lick me. I laughed, and rubbed him behind his ear. "Did you miss me, buddy?" I asked. "Yip, yip!" Appa grumbled, and rose into the air, turning and heading towards the Air Temple. It was a short trip, and soon, I was scrambling off of Appa with Zuko's help. "Where's Aang?" I asked the bison, who flicked his head toward the main area, where we lived… or really, where Aang lived, and I… used to live.

"Let's go," Zuko said. I nodded and we walked along silently. His hand brushed mine as we walked, and I know my anxiousness was palpable. As we drew closer, I could hear strange noises coming from the… bedroom? I furrowed my brows and crept forward quicker, Zuko at my side, before entering the temple, and peeking into the bedroom.

Aang was laying on the bed with a beautiful woman on top of him. She had creamy, tanned skin, hair darker than night and never-ending curves, and she was – they were… Well. Having sex. And Aang seemed to be enjoying it more than he ever had with me, his toes curled in pleasure and small noises escaping his throat as the woman hummed and giggled, her body moving fluidly on top of his, as if she were trained for it.

Zuko was at my side, holding my elbow- which was a good thing, because I felt the world shift, and I trembled, nearly crumpling to the ground. I vaguely heard a strange, whimpering noise, which I realized was me as the woman and Aang both stopped, and looked in our direction. Aang's grey eyes seemed glazed over, and the woman was so beautiful I could barely even stand it… and I had never been attracted to a woman.

"Katara…" Zuko's voice was soft, close by my ear.

"K-Katara!" Aang's voice rose to a nearly panicked pitch as the woman climbed off of him. The panic and pain in his voice and on his face were thrown off by his erection and nakedness. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here…" I repeated.

"Hissastsu Nikuyoku," Zuko said, his voice strong. The woman whipped her head to Zuko, her eyes narrowing but a serene smile blossoming across her face. Her lips were full and rounded, bloodred against her mocha skin and silvery eyes. Looking at her made an ache bloom in my belly, a strange, wanting feeling that made me shift uncomfortably. Then Zuko's words struck me as if he had punched me. The demon.

"Excuse me?" The woman finally spoke, with a voice that was soft like the chiming of bells, with an edge that made Katara's knees want to buckle, but relaxed her all the same.

"You're the Demon," Zuko said. His tone was nowhere near accusatory, but factual. Anger whipped across her face like a summer storm, before she quickly regained her posture.

"Demon? Whatever could you mean, sir?" She asked airily. "My name is Yunru. I am a friend of Avatar Aang's, am I not?" She glanced at Aang, who had now sat up and covered his body. He nodded dumbly, but looked at me. He looked so strange… so off.

"Yunru, I know what you are. Give it up," Zuko's voice was dangerous, but the woman merely smirked and walked over to Aang, ripping the covers off of him.

"You must be mistaken…" She murmured, capturing Aang's lips in a kiss. His eyes rolled backwards and he moaned, a powerful, fulfilled noise- a reaction I had never once gotten from him. Yunru chuckled against his lips before straddling him, and Aang's hips twitched upwards. Yunru's slender fingers traced their way down his chest and abdomen, and she scooted backwards before grasping his member in her hand, following with her mouth.

After years of being married to Aang, loving him, treating him the best I could, some strange, probably demonic woman comes in and gives him everything better than I ever could… I shuddered, and felt tears dripping down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down, trying to cover the outburst that was bound to happen- so instead, I broke into sobs, cursing myself violently. I hardly understood why it hurt, aside from the feeling of inadequacy.

"S-stop…" I heard Aang's voice distantly, but Zuko was rubbing my arms and murmuring comfortingly in my ear.

"Katara… Katara, it's okay. It is. Come on now. Calm down, you're giving the Demon what she wants…"

"K-Katara? What's wrong?" Aang asked. I looked up at him through a blur of tears.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? At least I had to decency to succumb to my lust outside of our house and our bed. At least I had the decency to tell you, and be honest with you. I come back to make sure you're alright because of a fucking Demon and yet you're in bed with some… some… ugly, made-up DOLL!"

Yunru hissed under her breath and pinned her eyes on me, but I didn't care. Aang's face was growing paler by the second.

"So… so you know? I don't think you- you even need my help, let alone want it! Thanks, Aang, THANKS!" I snarled, tears still falling freely. I was angry, upset and embarrassed by showing such a weakness.

Then I heard a barely incomprehensible noise from Aang, just as Zuko was turning me around to get out for a bit, and I craned my head to look at him. His tattoos were glowing a pale blue, his eyes encompassed by the same light.

"You… put… her… down…." Aang snarled to Zuko, whose eyes went wide.

"Woah. I'm helping her, Aang. Calm down,"

"You're stealing her! You already took her from me! And now she's hurting!" The glowing grew brighter as Aang rose off the bed, rocks flying through the Temple to surround him and flames erupting around the rocks in a cycle of air. I could feel water being drawn from my Waterskin, joining the boiling elements around Aang as he threatened Zuko.

"You-" I howl, turning and pointing at Yunru. "This is your fault! You're that Demon! By the Gods, give it up!"

Yunru lifted one perfectly arched, dark eyebrow and tilted her head back, laughing. It was a beautiful sound, like a brook babbling over rocks on a silent spring day, and it almost made Katara want to drop her defenses. "Oh dear, young woman. Katara, darling, I am no sort of Demon. It is nowhere near any fault of mine that you left Aang and he happened to find a more powerful, loving woman."

I was so angry it wouldn't have surprised me in the least if fire had come out when I drew some water, and flicked it at the woman violently.

"Katara!" Zuko growled, grabbing at me.

"You let her GO!" Aang's voice boomed, sending the hair on my arms standing up, as Yunru sat there, still so serene and calm.

"You're being controlled, Aang! This woman, Yunru, is the Hissatsu Nikuyoku demon! You've heard of her, I know you have! You just have to see it, Aang," Zuko was nearly yelling, his voice raised so Aang could hear him over the wind rushing around him, carrying the other elements with it.

"That's a LIE!" Aang roared. He hadn't lost his temper in… years. Since he was a kid. Since the war was still going on. "You TOOK her and now you're trying to brainwash me!" He snarled, looking at Zuko, and then doing something I never thought was possible, I never thought Aang would ever do. He lunged for Zuko, shooting a rock in his direction. Zuko's eyes grew wider than I had ever seen and I yanked him aside at the very last second, the rock hitting the wall behind us and spraying us with pebbles.

"Aang, stop it!" I cried.

"Katara… be quiet. You lied to me," Aang responded, launching a jet of blue-white Fire at Zuko, who ducked a bit but caught the fire, manipulating it through his hands and extinguishing it.

"Aang, listen to me. We will not fight you," Zuko continued. Aang howled again, thrusting ice shards at Zuko. He tried to me- he did- but was instead struck, and he yelled. I turned to him, and blood was gushing down his face.

"We have to go, Katara…" Zuko said, acting as if he wasn't bleeding immensely from his face.

"But-"

"Let's go!" Zuko snarled, ducking and grabbing me, yanking me away as Aang followed, yelling.

"How do we get off?" I wailed.

"Something I've been practicing for a while," Zuko responded, grabbing me and pulling me. "Jump on." He bent over and I stared at him, shocked, but scrambled onto his back. He took a running start and bounded off the Cliffside. Momentarily, I felt as though we were flying. Then we were falling, nothing but the sound of the wind rushing around me. Zuko was going to kill us both.

But then, I felt a strange lifting sensation, and looked around. I felt heat, and realized Zuko was literally using fire to keep us aloft, so we didn't slam into the ground. We weren't flying or floating, we were just slowing the fall, until we finally landed on the ground.

"W-what was that?" I asked shakily, as he put me down gingerly.

"A little technique I've been practicing. It's something I'm going to teach my kids, and my Grandkids."

"It's… unique," I managed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you?" The blood flow was stopping. "Let me…"

"No time. Come on. We're going to an Inn for the night, and headed back to the Fire Nation tomorrow."

"B-but-"

"We need to be more prepared, and right now, we need rest. We'll plan tomorrow, okay? Between Sokka, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee, we'll manage."

My shoulders slumped, and I could only agree as we trudged to the closest Inn. It was small, and run down, but it had a bed. And we gladly paid, walked into the room, shut the door and collapsed. I turned to Zuko, who was laying on his back, eyes closed. "Where did the shards get you?"

"I'm not sure…" He rasped. I sighed, and began peeling off his shirt, slowly checking every inch of him for wounds. He had many small cuts, and some bigger gashes that were still seeping blood, albeit slowly. I brought my hands down to his ankles and felt upwards, and he hissed in pain a multitude of times.

"I have to remove your pants," I said, trying to remain professional. Zuko nodded, and I removed his shoes, and then untied his pants, pulling them slowly and carefully from his hips, down his thighs and calves and off of his body.

Then, I got to work, pointedly ignoring Zuko's complete nakedness. I worked from his feet up, drawing the water up around my hands and healing cut after cut, stopping bleeding and healing the bruising. The water glowed a soft, pale blue, like the color of the Full Moon in the North Pole. Zuko sighed every so often as I moved upwards. His body was slowly relaxing as I made it to his stomach, and the upper half of his body. I was nearly exhausted by the time I reached his face, but I managed, and the cuts were healed, nothing left of them- for the most part. Some, like the gash on his head, left behind pale, shiny scars. I was studying the scar on his face, making sure I didn't need to heal it more, as I drifted my hands across his body for anywhere I missed. Zuko gasped in a breath, and his hips jerked. I froze, and looked down. I'd brushed against his penis- which was rock hard and pressed up against his lower stomach.

I blinked, and looked up at Zuko, whose face was tinged a pale red. "Katara, uh, sorry, I-"

"It's alright," I murmured. I was intrigued. I had only ever seen Aang's, which had a layer of skin around it, and was admittedly thinner, although still long. Zuko, erect, was much bigger and much thicker than Aang, and did not have his foreskin. I had the impulse to reach out and touch it, and the strange feeling that the lust that Yunru had transmitted to me earlier hadn't died completely yet. Or maybe it had and I just… genuinely wanted Zuko. So, I followed my impulse, reaching out and slowly grabbing the base, and moving my hand upwards. Aang had never really liked that- he was always so passive when we were intimate. But Zuko, on the other hand… I could hear him breath in sharply, then out heavily.

"Katara, really, you don't have to-"

"Shhh," I hissed, finding a slow rhyth. Zuko's hips shifted with my movements, and soon a clear liquid was leaking out of the tip. I used my thumb to smear it across the head, and jerked my hand up and down quicker. A strangled noise came from Zuko, and he bucked his hips even quicker. Suddenly, he seized up, reaching for me and pulling me awkwardly to him, halfway on top of him and halfway on his side, into a heated kiss.

"Ah… Katara, don't stop," He broke the kiss to mumble in strained voice. I nodded, and he kissed me again, his tongue darting out to lick my lower lip, requesting entrance. I obliged, and we were kissing passionately, tongues battling. His hands began making their way up my still-clothed body, and I shuddered under his touch, moaning softly against his lips.

"Ah- K-Katara!" Zuko growled, and I jerked my hand as quickly as I could, his member lubed by his own pre-ejaculate, gliding easily in my hand. His eyes shut, and his head rolled back, hands fisting in my long hair. He cried out one more time before shuddering, his seed spurting from the tip, covering his own stomach and leaving Zuko panting.

"Gods, Katara…" He groaned. "What are you doing to me?"

"It-it's the Demon," I sighed miserably, remembering Aang with Yunru and how the demon made anyone near her feel lustful. I was using a cloth to wipe the mess from his stomach, thinking. I enjoyed Zuko. I did. I got satisfaction, and a lot of it, out of having him bow to my touch like that, or making him smile. But that didn't mean anything.

He trained his golden gaze on me. "No, it's not," He growled. "It's not the Demon, at all. You know it's not, Katara." I couldn't respond, only shrugged. He made a noise in his throat, a feral noise, and moved so quickly I hardly saw him coming before I was pinned to the bed.

"Katara," He started, sighing. His breath smelled like a campfire, his body smoky and musky. "You are incredible. You're my opposite in many things, but I've always been interested in you. Your temper, your mind, your body, everything. You're beautiful, Katara, and I…" He balked. The words were coming out in a choppy way, as if he didn't quite know what to say or how to say it. "It's not the Demon, okay? Just… trust me."

I was so taken by the fact that Zuko had opened up- and genuinely cared- that I pulled his head down, capturing his lips with mine, in a soft, meaningful kiss. And in that moment, things really felt okay… for now. We soon fell asleep holding each other, curled under the blankets, a peaceful night after a horrific day that promised there was more hell to come.


	10. UPDATE NEWS

HEY GUYS, update will be coming sometime today. I know it's been a VERY long time and I'd love to thank everyone for their continuing support despite my being MIA!

Things have been crazy, my husband and I moved across country RIGHT after finding out I'm expecting my first child (a boy due May 12!), and then we had problems with our housing arrangements (military housing giving us problems)... then we adopted a deaf kitten, following that with adopted a cute puppy, and now we juuust finished moving houses again. It's been quite crazy and I'm so sorry for being gone for so long!

And if for some reason you guys don't believe me, my tumblr is dontloseyourvoice. Check my /me, /personal, /milso tags and you'll see the proof, lol.

But don't worry, updates will be coming starting today! Again, I'm so sorry.


	11. Lavish

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the congratulations! I'm due on May 12, so it's going to be... fun lol.**

**Sorry the chapter is a bit short, I'm slightly rusty and have to word out my writing brain al over again. But updates will be flowing soon, don't you guys worry. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Days had passed, with nothing.

Aang couldn't stop thinking of Yunru. His thoughts were overwhelmed and engulfed with the beautiful woman, battling the love and yearning for his wife, the betrayal he felt... he was jumbled, baffled and knew he needed Yunru, and he needed Katara. And he could have them both. Yunru assured him. Sometimes he felt as though he was going mad. Was he? Yunru said otherwise. Was she truly a demon? No, she was too kind, too caring... to beautiful.

"Are you doubting things, yet again, Avatar?" Her alluring voice pierced his thoughts, and Aang turned to the beautiful woman, his grey eyes glazed over. He shook his head. "Good..." She purred, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "What is our next step, my Avatar?"

"We go after them, my Yunru," Aang answered. It hit him like a cinderblock to the head. He has to get Katara back- even if he had to take her. Yunru would assure Katara never left. They would be happy again... and Zuko would pay.

"Where would they be heading to, Avatar?"

Aang paused to think. "The Fire Nation, of course." He answered. He felt out of his mind, floating, maybe not in a pelasant way. Things felt... off. He needed Katara back. That was all he could think. He needed her. Zuko needed to disappear... yes. Yes! "We must get rid of Zuko to get Katara back!" Aang cried, looking expectantly at Yunru, who smiled tightly and nodded, approving.

"Yes... we must, Avatar."

"Then let's go."

Traveling to the Fire Nation was much quicker this time around. Zuko could make arrangements with anything, and none of the travel had to be on foot, which really, was lovely.

But awkward. I couldn't get past the awkwardness. There were small touches, cuddling in the night and an occasional kiss but no real moves. Not that now was the time for it, but it just felt so awkward. As if the puzzle piece was so close to fitting, but tilted off-kilter just a tiny bit. It needed just a slight shift to fit together perfectly and be complete... but neither of us would tilt it.

"We'll be picking up Mai and Ty Lee within the next few hours," Zuko informed me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Alright," I answered. I was unsure how to act around Mai, really.

And the rest of the trek continued in near silence. We were both lost in our own thoughts, apprehensive and unsure of anything at this moment. But one thing was shared- the feeling of absolute foreboding.

Dusk started to fall as we came up on... wow. "I expected something a bit more... lavish."

Zuko chuckled. "Mai and Ty Lee aren't as 'lavish' as you would think."

"They live together?" I knew they were friends but I expected them to have separate lives now.

"They are together." Zuko responded without batting an eye.

"...Oh." I couldn't think of a better response than that. I had heard of woman-woman relationships but never witnessed one. It wasn't quite taboo, but wasn't accepted everywhere because... well, you couldn't get children from it!

"It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"...Yeah." Like Mai's indifference to Zuko all the time in the past... and his comment about her being boring. It really did make sense.

I stopped walking, and Zuko turned to look at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "I'm... worried." I admitted. His face softened and he stepped forward, pulling me against his warm, hard body.

"I know. We'll get this fixed soon." It seemed so unlike Zuko to be.. comforting me. But everything lately, was unlike everyone... so it didn't throw me off anymore. I leaned against him, and felt his lips press softly against my hair before he pulled away.

"Let's go."

I nodded, and walked next to him up to the house, a decently large yet simple cottage-style house in typical Fire Nation Peasant fashion. Well-put together but simple, although with very nice decorations. The curtains on the inside shimmered like silk lit aflame.

Before we made it to the door, it swung up... and there stood Ty Lee. She had traded her pink garments she always donned previously for a mix of pale and deep purple, but otherwise she had hardly aged a day.

"Zuzu! Katara! Hi! I knew someone was coming, come in!" She ushered us inside. With a helpless look at each other, Zuko and I entered the house.


	12. More News- Don't Hate Me!

Bad News.

I do have to discontinue this until further notice. Possibly an extended hiatus. My notebook, which contained all my pre-written chapters and my plot-plans all the way to the end of the story, has disappeared.  
I've debated on trying to continue it without my plot-book in hand but that would create a subpar story in general and I really hate to do that.

I'm up to do some brainstorming with someone if anyone would like, just shoot me a PM. But for the time being, I just can't produce chapters that are subpar and that do not follow the plot I had so well thought out. I've loved writing this story and been quite proud so, fingers crossed that I once again find my writing notebook. I'm sure I will! We still have a few boxes to unpack in my house, and I'm setting up for the baby (I'm due in one week exactly- on US Mother's Day... and still no signs he'll show up!) So maybe, just maybe I'll find it soon. Wish me luck!

If anyone wants to keep in touch, have a chat, brainstorm, or roleplay, my Gaia is Extispication and my Tumblr is dontloseyourvoice.

Thanks so much for the support and I will, one day, continue this... it's just a matter of that damn notebook, or finding the plot back on track.

I am so, so sorry!


End file.
